Superman: A New Beginning
by Superman1701
Summary: this is an AU story taking place after the season 6 episode combat. this is my first story, so reviews are greatly appreciated. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Prologue: Clark either killed or sent the remaining prisoners to the Phantom Zone, and then he left to complete the training that Jor-El created for him. Lana, distraught over the loss of her baby, left Lex and ended up being consoled by none other then Pete Ross, who helped her out of her slump after she lost the baby. Lois eventually left the Inquisitor and got a job at the Daily Planet with Chloe, and together, became the Planet's top investigative reporters. Oliver Queen and his merry band of heroes are continuing with their plan to dismantle 33.1, one facility at a time. And now, this is where the story starts…

_The Arctic Circle, the Fortress of Solitude…_

The halo of lights that had surrounded Clark for the past year as he undertook his training disappeared as the voice of his kryptonian father, Jor-El, filled the silence:

"Kal-El, you have completed your training. You have learned all there is to k now about all of the literature and scientific fact that Krypton had to offer, as well as many other planets from the 28 known galaxies. Your powers have also been elevated to their max, as a result of your personalities merging into one, single, complete being.

I will no longer tell you what you need to do with your powers and your life, as that is for you to decide, but know this: I will always be here if you need me, you only have to call my name and ask for help. I also want you to know that I love you, Kal-El, and I am very proud of you. Farewell my son, Kal-El, last member of the House of El and the last son of Krypton."

And with that, the voice of Jor-El faded into the fortress, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts. He felt more powerful then when he had first come here to begin his training with Jor-El, one year ago. He decided that he would need to try out his new powers before he ventured into the world. He focused with his hearing and discovered he could hear literally _everything_ on the planet at the same time. He recoiled at first, but the noise quickly subsided as he focused on trying to hear specific voices.

He focused on his mother and heard her giving an impassioned speech on child welfare in front of the Kansas State Congress. He smiled. His mother really had gotten involved in the senate once she had taken over for Jonathon, his late adoptive father.

He focused again and heard Chloe discussing a story on Green Arrow and his cohorts with Lois. Clark smiled. While he was training in the fortress he had kept tabs on Lois and Chloe, and was pleased to hear that the two of them were working on the top floors of the Daily Planet.

After a while of listening to various persons throughout the planet, he decided it was time to test out his ability to fly. He remembered from the training that he had to will himself to fly, and his body would respond to his willpower. After about 15 minutes Clark had the hang of flying. He decided that it was time to leave the fortress and do some traveling around the world before he decided what he wanted to do with his life.

Lucky for him, while he was in the training program, every language on the planet had been downloaded into his brain, as well as maps and other items so he would know where he was going and would be able to speak the language when he got to wherever it was he was going.

Another added benefit of his kryptonian training was being able to use his super brain power to accurately predict the highs and lows of the stock market. So, before he left, he used the fortress computers to place various amounts of money into the stocks of various companies.

With another glance around the fortress, he as gone in a blur, but the blur was not running across the ground of the fortress, it was flying through the air, faster then any had moved before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. And now, on with the story….

In the next instant, Clark was floating above the earth about 200 miles south of the fortress. He decided to fly the rest of the way at speeds where he was still visible to the eye, but fast enough that he would still make good time for a 33.1 facility of the coast of Columbia, near the Venezuelan border, where Oliver and his heroes were taking down the facility.

He flew over the Atlantic Ocean at sea level, making a comfortable 300 mph, and wondered why he had been so afraid of heights when he was younger, because this felt like freedom, flying through the air, with the wind whipping in your face, especially on a clear blue day such as this one, and he couldn't help but think of moments of his life before his training with disdain. Sure, there were the happy moments, when he was hanging out with his friends like Pete and Chloe, or where he was helping out his parents on the farm. And then there were the thoughts of Lana and Lex.

Lex had been his friend once upon a time, but he had succumbed to the darkness that was in his soul, and he began lashing out at those he had once called friends, like Clark. He also looked upon his relationship with Lana with both fondness and disdain. The relationship had dragged on to the point where now, when they broke up, they couldn't be in the same room for more then 5 minutes before they were arguing about some ting or another. During his training he had come to realize that while his love for had been real, it was based off of an illusion, an illusion of a pretty girl he had seen from afar looking through his telescope. He hadn't known her when his crush on her had started, but he had only known the idea of her, the idea of the sweet, pretty girl next door.

Also, during his training, he had come to realize he had feelings for another woman in his life, and that woman happened to be Lois Lane, the brash, stubborn, feisty, opinionated cousin of his best friend, Chloe Sullivan, who had come into his life when she found him naked in a corn field after Jor-El had brainwashed him and sent him to find the crystals of power. The first times that he had an inkling he had feelings for her was the incident where Oliver asked him to pose as the Green Arrow, and she had kissed him, and then, told him that the "Green Arrow" was a better kisser then Oliver, which he found to be simultaneously revolting and flattering at the same time. The second incident was the aptly named Valentine's Day fiasco, where she had put on lipstick mixed with red kryptonite, kissed him, and went out to party.

He hadn't really had the mental energies to process what it meant until he had started his training, and all of his issues came to the surface. Now that the training was over he was a different person. The different aspects of his personality had been combined into coherent personality, with aspects of each: "Clark's" goodness and morals; Kal's confidence, especially with women, because it just wouldn't do for him to get tongue tied in front of an attractive woman, like, say Lois, now would it; and Kal-El's acceptance of his kryptonian destiny, and the increased powers that came with said acceptance.

He also marveled at his new appearance in the calm ocean waters below him: his chest muscles had become more defined, and his eyes had also become a blue that almost seemed to glow.

Once Oliver and his team had completed their destruction of the 33.1 facility, with they accomplished with Clark's help, even though he actually didn't participate in the assault on the facility. Clark just floated a couple miles above the facility, and using his telepathic connection to the fortress, used his computers to cut through the encrypted security protocols surrounding the facility like a hot knife through warm butter. When he saw the four of them leaving the facility he decided to introduce himself, not as Clark, but as "friend" who wants to help, so he pulled up the mask covering the lower half of his face, and flew down to meet his fellow heroes.

As Oliver had his team were leaving the site they were greeted by a familiar, and yet, strange voice, "I see that the four of you were able to complete your mission. Tell me, did you find my assistance, useful?"

The four looked at the man standing in the shadows about fifteen feet away from them. "Who are you, and why did you help us?" Oliver demanded of the stranger.

"I am someone like you, someone who likes to rattle the cages, especially those belonging to Lex Luthor."

"Well, I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but I don't like being followed. Bart, grab him!" Bart, now known as Flash, ran at super speed towards the new comer, expecting that he would easily be able to catch whoever it was standing in the shadow, because come on, nobody is as fast as the Flash, right? Wrong, because just as Bart was about to grab the new comer, he simply vanished in a similar blur of super speed. The team was momentarily stunned until they heard him chuckling to himself, not from behind them, but from above them.

"Nice try guys, but you have to move faster then that to catch me. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." With that he turned in the air and vanished again, with only a slight rustle of the trees to signify he was ever there. Being the most talkative member of the team, Bart had this to say: "whoa."

As Clark was flying through the air at no super speeds (he had slown down after Oliver and his team had disappeared from view), he heard a voice speaking in his mind. A voice that was very familiar to him.

"You stole my move Kal-El, or don't you remember the first time we met, back in the city called Seattle?"

Clark chuckled to himself as J'onn J'onzz, or John Jones as he preferred to be called, flew along side him over the Atlantic Ocean. "Well, I don't seem to remember you putting a patent on that particular move, so forgive me if I indulge myself in front of my friends. So, what have you been up since I exiled the last of the phantoms and started my training?"

The martian looked over at Clark as he spoke, "I have been attempting to introduce my self into human culture since we last met, and I have met with limited success."

"Why?"

"Because, for being such frail beings compared to you or I, they are remarkably complex in their mannerisms and so forth."

"Well, I suppose that you will have to try harder. At least you are using your human disguise. I doubt you would have any success whatsoever in you used your true, green form."

John laughed, and said "I couldn't agree with you more, Clark. Take care in your journey, and if you ever need my help, all you have to do is ask."

"The same goes with you, me friend", Clark replied as the martian peeled of and headed towards England. _Now, it is time for me to start my career in journalism, with an exclusive article about green arrow and his merry band of heroes, _Clark thought to himself. He opened his telepathic link to the fortress, and used the computers, coupled with is ability to think at super speed, to create an article for the Daily Planet, which he e-mailed to the new editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet: Perry Write, using the name Kal-Elrickson. He was sure Chloe would be able to guess the real name of the artcile's ghost writer, Clark thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. And now, on with the story….

Perry White, the new editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, looked at the article that the mysterious Kal Elrickson had e-mailed to him, and he smiled. _If the rest of this guys articles are as good as this one, then he will defiantly have a job if and when he decides to come to work for me_, Perry thought with an amount of pleasure. _Time t put back on the face of the gruff, no nonsense editor_.

He stood, opened his office door, and yelled, "Copy boy!"

A tall, gangly looking teenager came running up and timidly asked, "y-yes chief?"

_Geez_, Perry thought, _these kids keep getting younger._ "Take this article and have it put on the front page!"

As the copy boy ran to turn in the article, he saw his two star reporters walk up to him, and ask what the article was about. "Oh, just an article about what the mysterious Green Arrow is up to since he left the city." "Really?" inquired Lois, "who was it written by?"

"A guy named Kal Elrickson", Perry replied, and he turned and walked back into his office and shut the door. Lois walked back to her desk, but Chloe just stood there, thinking about the author of the story. _Kal Elrickson, that sounds awfully like Kal-El, which must mean that Clark has finally finished his training, and he was traveling the world_. "Clark, I don't know if you can hear me, but I sure hope you know what you are doing." A second later, her desk phone rang.

"Hello, Chloe Sullivan speaking"

"Yes, Chloe, I do know what I am doing, but thank you for the concern."

"Clark! Is that you?"

"Yes, Chloe, it's me. How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, but how did you know what I said?"

"Easy, I was listening to Perry, and when I heard Lois, I assumed you were there as well, and then I heard you speak, and decided to let you know how I was doing."

"Very considerate of you, Clark," Chloe responded dryly.

"Hey no, I just finished my training a couple of days ago, and I was busy up until about 10 minutes ago, when I wrote and finished that article for Perry."

"So that was you who submitted that piece on Green Arrow and his band of heroes, wait, did you say you wrote and e-mailed that article 10 minutes ago?"

"Is anybody listening to you right now?" Clark asked with some concern.

Chloe looked around her, and saw that everyone within earshot was in earshot, and upon discovering that said people were all occupied, told Clark this.

"Good, go to the roof of the Planet immediately." And Clark hung up.

Puzzled. Chloe hung up the phone and made her way to the elevators in the back of the newsroom. Making sure she was the only one in the elevator car see pressed the button to take her up to the roof of the Daily Planet. When she got there, she was greeted with silence, until she heard a deep, baritone voice above her. A voice she instantly recognized. "Clark, is that you?!"

The voice chuckled. "Yes Chloe, it's me, Clark."

Chloe spun around and looked up. She saw Clark sitting up on top of the Daily Planet Globe, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the dumbfounded expression on her face. Looking around to make sure no one was looking there way, and upon discovering that no prying eyes were upon them, jumped down from his perch to make a feather soft landing in front of her. She was speechless for a moment, until the sock of seeing Clark in front of her passed. She could tell that something was different about him. She could see that his chest muscles were more defined, and she also noticed that his eyes had also taken on an alien cerulean blue, eyes that were peering at her, waiting patiently for her to respond. She also sensed, rather then saw, the other changes that had happened to him. He had always carried himself well, but now, the way he stood there, staring at her, that al traces of the insecurity that had plagued her best friend were gone, replaced with a confidence that could have allowed him to lift a mountain, and he could probably do just that, judging by the bicep muscles she saw on his arm.

"My god, Clark, you, I mean, what I'm trying to say is, well, wow," Chloe stammered.

"It's alright Chloe; I know it is a bit of a surprise to see me here, but I just wanted to let you know that I had finished with my training, and that I would be traveling the world, while I try and figure out what I am supposed to do with my self and my powers."

"Well, I am glad to know that you are done, but if you are traveling, what will you do?"

"I decided that I would just see the world, and put my newfound knowledge to good use."

"What newfound knowledge?"

"Well, during my training, I had every language and dialect on the planet downloaded into my brain in the span of a few hours. I can speak a language as though I had spent my entire life in a particular place."

"Wait, the fortress downloaded the info into your brain?"

"Yes, and that is not the only thing it can do. I can remotely connect with the fortress, and I can use it to access any system on the planet, which is how I e-mailed my article to your boss, Perry."

"Well, it seems you are doing well for your self, and as it seems that I need to go back to work, so I will say goodbye, and I hope you figure out what you should do." With that, she hugged Clark, and left him on the roof of the building.

Tow years later, Clark had figured out what he wanted to do with his life and his powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. And now, on with the story….

The two years that had filled in between his conversation with Chloe up until now had been very interesting, to say the least. While he had been traveling the world using his powers to discreetly help those people that needed his help, he came to a conclusion: Jor-El was right, the earth was on a path to destruction that only he could avert, but he couldn't do that as Clark Kent, could he? No, he would just have to come up with an identity that he could use so that the bad guys couldn't strike at those close to him, like his mother, or Chloe, or …Lois. He was contemplating what he should do when he read in the papers using the fortress computers about the appearance of several heroes in various cities around the United States.

The first hero to emerge was the Green Arrow, who Clark knew to be his friend Oliver, who had apparently returned to his home city of Star City to set up a permanent shop as that cities protector.

The second hero to show up was Bart, who had stopped calling himself Impulse, and started calling himself the Flash, although he still used the costume that he had use while he was working alongside of Oliver and his team as they went after the 33.1 facilities.

The next two heroes to sow up were the remainder of Oliver's team: Cyborg and Aquaman, Victor Stone and Arthur Curry respectively. Those two had taken up shop in Coast City, which was somewhere along the Atlantic coastline, although they didn't work together like they had in Oliver's team, with Cyborg attending to the mainland, while Aquaman did his hero work in the water, where his powers were best used.

Lois had come to realize who both the Green Arrow and Aquaman were, because of her skills as an investigative reporter, with some help from Clark and his kryptonian computers. Clark had overheard the conversation between Oliver and Lois, and it was not pretty. With his new state of mind it took a lot to shake him, but the words he head Lois yell at Oliver made him shiver slightly. He cringed when Lois realized that Oliver had used some one, some one with powers, to help him deceive her, that one fateful night back in metropolis. Oliver had faltered when Lois had asked him who was under the green leather hood, and for a moment, Clark was afraid that Oliver would reveal that Clark was the one under the hood, but Oliver had just maintained that he had no right to reveal who was under the hood, and Lois would just have to figure it out by herself. She had thrown herself remarkably into that, attempting whenever she was not busy with another story, which was often, trying to figure out the identity of the person who had been under the hood when she had kissed Green Arrow.

Clark sighed. He knew eventually that Lois would figure out that he was the one under the hood, and it would make it even more awkward because of the fact that she had seen him use two of his abilities: super-strength and super-speed. He knew that would be an awkward conversation also because Lois had inadvertently told him that he was a better kisser then Oliver was. Even though he was invulnerable she would most likely find a way to tear him a new one, and a small part of him was dreading the moment when that would occur.

He though back on the two year he had traveled, and the two most significant people he had met during his travels. The first person had been Bruce Wayne, the disappeared billionaire playboy of Gotham. Except that when Clark had met him, he wasn't the same person he had been before he had disappeared and been declared dead, which was understandable. Clark had read about the murderer of Bruce's parents being released for cooperating with Gotham's DA, and how Chill had been subsequently murdered outside of the court house. He and Bruce had talked for a while, and they had come to understand about each other's past. They had parted on good terms, and Clark had not seen hide or hair of him until his return to Gotham, in more ways then one. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Bruce Wayne was the Batman, because who else could it be? Bruce has the motive to be the Batman, and he had the resources to pull it of.

The second person he had met was, interesting, to say the least. That person's name had been Hal Jordan, and he had referred to himself as the Green Lantern, and the official representative of the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians of the Universe. Clark had told this Green Lantern about him being kryptonian, and the man had been surprised, to say the least. When the lantern had departed, he had flown to the fortress to ask Jor-El about the Green Lantern. What he got was very interesting. It seems that the Green Lantern he had met was one of several thousand persons with the same powers derived from the rings that they all wear, called the Green Lantern Corps, and that the afore mentioned Guardians of the Universe use them as a sort of intergalactic police force, and, apparently, that was why Jor-El had built the Phantom Zone in the first place. The Guardians of the Universe, knowing that Jor-El was one of the greatest scientific minds in the known galaxy, had requested that he build the Phantom Zone for them to use to place the most dangerous criminals that the corps had apprehended. Hal had told Clark before he left the planet that earth, and the solar system it self, was in his established sector that he had to patrol.

As Clark though about the heroes that he had met, it became painfully clear that the only people who cared about his friends were the people living on those cities, and even then most people regarded the costumed adventurers with skepticism, because many people in the country only cared about themselves. Sure, there were the few acceptions to that statement, but that number of people was too small to make a difference. Clark decided that the people of not just the United States, but the world, needed a dramatic example to show them that hope was not lost, that even thought things may seem bad, they can and they will get better, if he had any say in the matter.

With that in mind, he flew back to the fortress from was currently residing in England, and had the fortress computers to create for him a suit, using the color that he had used to often as a teenager: red and blue. He remembered Lois talking about her dreams of a man in red cape, so he decided to have a red cape, with a blue, form fitting bodysuit, because he had come to learn that if the clothes he was wearing were close to his skin, then they would be as invulnerable as he was. He had learned that particular lesson the hard way. To this ensemble he added red boost made from an indestructible kryptonian material, and to finish it, he decided to proudly display his family crest upon his chest, the Symbol of the house of El. It was fitting that he wore the symbol, as he was the last remaining scion of a once great kryptonian family, and he wanted to honor their memories. He also created a crystal to hang from a necklace, which would enable him to change from Clark to his superhero persona without changing clothes. He would only have to mutter a kryptonian word, and what ever clothes he was wearing would dissolve into his suit and then back again. He decided that he would also need to change his mannerisms to pull this of. He would not be able to act like the Clark everybody had known back in Smallville, because no one must be able to figure out who he is. He is about to change back into his regular clothes when he hears something with his super-hearing. He focuses in on the sound and discovers that a plane is crashing in California at the moment, and Lois and Chloe were on the plane as well! He decided that now was as good a time as any to reveal himself to the world, so, with grim determination, he launched himself from the fortress, making a good Mach 10 towards the woman he now realized he was falling in love with.

_Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think, especially the part about Jor-El and the Guardians of the Universe. Also, please press the little blue button at the bottom of the page and review. Come on, you know you want to!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. And now, on with the story….

LANE, SULLIVAN, OLSEN, in my office, now!!

Lois, Chloe, and Jimmy all looked up to where their boss, Perry White, had just retreated back into his office. They looked at each other, sighed, and started walking towards Perry's office. When they got to Perry's office, the saw the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, who was waiting, well, less then patiently for them.

"Look here kids, I have got a major story for the three of you: NASA has just announced that they are going to launch a new experimental space craft into orbit around the planet, and I want the three of you to be on the ground, to cover the launch."

"Uh, chief, why do you want me…?"

"Because, Olsen, you are my photographer, and I want you to take some pictures of the shuttle as it is leaves the launch pad."

"When do you want us to leave, chief, and where are we headed of to?" Lois inquired.

"As soon as is possible, so, if possible, leave right away, as the launch is scheduled to leave in 3 days, so you need to leave as soon as possible. You three are going to go to California, which is where they are launching from."

"Well, guys, lets pack some clothe, get our plane tickets, and fly out as soon as we can."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Well, guys, I don't know about you, but I really don't mind this trip at all. California, the sun, the beach. I know I am going to enjoy this."

"Lois, please, we are here to work, and don't make me remind you about a person who happens to be tall, with dark, hair, blue eyes, lived on a farm, chucked bales of hay, need I say more?"

At Chloe's insinuation, Lois, looked away from her cousin towards the inside of the plane, towards the aisle, where a stewardess was approaching with drinks and snacks.

"I don't know what you mean, Chloe, I don't know her you get your information, but I do not like Smallville."

"Then how comes at night I can hear you calling, or should I say, moaning his name in your sleep?" Chloe asked with her trademark grin on her face. Lois refused to answer, as her neck had turned almost bright red at Chloe's statement. As the stewardess approached them, Lois was about to turn and rebuke Chloe's statement, but when she saw the stewardess's face, she was momentarily stunned, for the face she saw looking back at her was the face of her sister, Lucy! When Chloe saw that Lois was speechless, a feet that had only been accomplished by the aforementioned farm boy himself, she also turned to look at their stewardess and saw it was Lucy, her supposedly missing cousin. Lucy saw them, asked what they wanted to drink, and told them to meet her at the front when she was down with drink cart. As she walked away, Lois turned to Chloe with an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Did you know that Lucy was working as a stewardess?" Lois asked her also shocked cousin.

"No, Lois, I just found out now, just like you did. Maybe we should go up there when she is finished with her duties and talk to her. After all, she is your sister."

"Maybe you are right, Chloe," Lois conceded.

So, when Lucy was finished with her duties long enough for her to talk to Lois and Chloe, the two reporters headed up to the main compartment to get some answers from Lucy. Lois, to say the least, was very surprised when Lucy told them the reason that she had stopped running, and had gotten a job that she enjoyed very much. The reason she returned was because of a man by the name of Clark Kent.

"I was hopping around the continent, mostly stealing what I could to get by. I was in Paris, when I was attacked by some guys who I guess were trying to rob me. I was rescued by that cute friend of yours, Lois, that guy named Clark Kent. After he rescued me, it was as if something was different about him. He wasn't the same person I remembered from when I was last in Smallville. We talked for a few hours, and, he really convinced me that I needed to stop running from my life, so he hooked me up with a job that would cater to my interests, after I finished with my schooling first, of course: I like to travel, and I speak several languages, so he got me a job as an airline stewardess. I don't make heaps of money, but I am paying back the money I took from people, and Clark showed me a way to pay them back with it being tracked back to me. I owe the guy I lot, more then just my life. I owe Clark my future, and I am eternally grateful for everything he did for me. Lord knows I didn't deserver what he did for me."

Lucy then patiently answered the questions of cousin, while Lois was embroiled in her own thought. _I can't believe that Smallville, of all people, was the one to convince Lucy that she needed to get her life in order. Smallville, the person she remembered for his constant Lana lusting, who kept himself holed up in his loft brooding over the pink princess. That it, until yours truly rescued him from his self made prison. Maybe I misjudged him , maybe I do like him as more then just a friend, and if I do, which I am beginning to think is the case, how do I get in touch with him to let him know how I feel about him_.

Before she could even hope to answer her own question, for Clark had been missing for three years after he had said he needed to find not only his destiny, but his own niche in the world, the airplane they were on bucked wildly in the air. Lucy screamed that Lois and Chloe should both get back to their seats; which they did with much gusto. They had just barely made it back to their seats and buckled their seatbelts when the plane bucked again, and started plummeting from the sky. Jimmy, who had taken the window seat when they boarded the plane, reported that both of the airplanes wings had broken of from the rest of the plane, which was now spiraling down towards the earth at increasing speeds. Lois closed her eyes and prayed. She prayed for the things she had yet to do in her life. She had yet to win a Pulitzer Prize for any of her articles. She had yet to make real amend with her sister, the mid air disaster the cause of that. And the worst of all, she realized that she would never get the chance to tell the farm boy just what she felt about him, and just what he meant to her, as a friend, and maybe something more. She expected everything to end in her and the rest of the passengers crushed together in the wreckage of the plane. She had NOT expected the plane to slow, and gradually stop in midair, the midair part being confirmed by jimmy. She had also not expected the plane to start cruising through the air. _Just what the hell is going on today! First, the plane has a midair catastrophe, and now, instead of dying along with the rest of the people in the plane, said plane was now traveling through the air at the moment_.

The plane slowed, as the person in the blue suit carrying the plane lowered the pane to the ground, in the actual airport where the plane was supposed to land in the first place. He put the plane on the ground, floated to the door, ripped it of its hinges, took a breath, and went to work.

As Clark rocketed himself towards the falling plane, he had only one thing on his mind. _Please, let me get there before anything happen to those people, to Chloe, to…to Lois. The person who had stormed her way into his life, and who had stormed her way into his hear, right from the very beginning had she stormed her way into his heart, only he was too blind to see what was in front of him the whole entire time. The person who had pulled him out of his self induced isolation period while he was wasting his time brooding over his relationship with Lana that had become a lost cause_.

He caught sight of the plane, and flew in low under the plane so as to slow it down without putting to mush stress on the plane. As he was flying from the fortress to the plummeting plane he had downloaded all useful information about the class of airplane that Lois and Chloe were currently aboard. He needed to know the relevant information, like how much stress could the frame handle before the plane buckled under the pressure from the fall. Slowly, but quickly enough to slow it before it hit the ground, hestopped the planes descent, right the plane so it was parallel to the earth, and the people on board the plane were upright. A quick glance of his X-Ray vision told him that one of the stewardesses had several broken bones, and needed medical attention as soon as possible. While he was flying the plane to the airport it was supposed to go to (the planes route downloaded via the fortress, of course) he downloaded the necessary information need to be able to effectively set the bone, in case emergency personnel were not on scene when he arrived with is precious cargo. Lucky for him there were emergency personnel waiting as he arrived with the plane carried safely above and behind him. He set the plane down on the tarmac, floated towards the door, ripped it of, and used his teleportation device in the fortress to safely remove everyone from the plane, and onto the tarmac. He picked up the stewardess with the broken bones as gently as he could, walked to the edge of the plane, and descended through the smoke into view of the waiting passengers and crew.

When Lois felt the plane land on the tarmac of an airport, she breathed a huge sigh of relief that she had been holding along with everyone on board the plane. She saw the door at the front of the cabin ripped from it's hinges, and tossed to the ground. She expected the savior of the plane to walk inside the plane, but she was not expecting to see a flash of bright light, and when the flash ended to be standing outside of the plane, with the rest of the passengers and crew, including her sister Lucy, but all of their luggage as well, which had ended up in front of their proper owners. When she looked up to the smoked obscured plane, she saw something that absolutely took her breath away. A man, a tall, gorgeous looking man wearing a blue skin tight body suit that showed of his rippling muscles, floated down from out of the smoke carrying one of the stewardesses, who looked as though she was badly injured. His gaze turned from the crowd, and when Lois turned her head also, she saw emergency response vehicles headed their way. When the man with the S on his chest had deposited his cargo to the emergency personnel, he turned and found her cataloging his body with her eyes. When she looked into his cerulean eyes, he smirked, and her face and neck turned bright red, and she looked down, but she turned her head back up to him as he a got far off look in his face, smiled, and simply disappeared.

As Clark descended from the plane to the ground, he saw Lois's eyes almost glaze over when she had looked at his body. When he had handed over the stewardess to the emergency personnel and seen Lois subjecting his body to such an intense scrutiny that made him think for a second see had X-Ray vision he smirked at her, and was pleased to see that ha had made her blush very brightly. He was about to say something when he heard the voices of several friends of his who were watching the plane rescue on the television, as their were several news cameras on the scene, said news cameras having arrived when the pilot had reported that the airplane was moving straight through the air with out wings or engines.

He smiled to himself as his flew as fast as he could towards the source of his friends, and was greeted with shocked expression as he said, "So guys, what do you think of the costume.

_Here is, finally, the scene where superman reveals himself to the world. Yes Clark's investments do mean that he is rich, just not as rich as Bruce Wayne or Oliver queen, but he can be considered a millionaire. Please, press the little blue button below. Come on, you know you want to…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Sorry for the wait, as I just got back to school today, and I am still getting back into school mode. The break was also, TOO, FRIGGING, SHORT!!!!!!! Hmm, sorry. And now, on with the story….

Ever since Bart, Arthur, victor, and Oliver had finished destroying the 33.1 facilities, they had split up so that they could go the rest of the way solo, with Bart racing around Central City, Oliver prowling the streets and rooftops of Star City, and both Victor and Arthur working in Coast City, although they didn't work together, as Arthur, or Aquaman, usually stayed in the waters surrounding the city, and only returned to the city to sleep, while Victor worked inland.

Even though the four ex-crime fighters were no longer working together, they did meet up in Oliver's loft in Star City to report in each person's progress in fighting the bad guys, and to generally hang out. The most recent time, however, all thoughts of 'hanging' out were driven from their minds when they heard about the mid-air disaster that had befallen the plane the Oliver knew Lois and Chloe were on. They also knew that there was nothing they could do to save the people in the plane. Bart couldn't help because he could get to the area where the plane was spiraling towards the earth, but he could neither fly, nor did have super-strength the lift the plane from its death plummet. Victor had the needed strength, but could neither make it to the area where the plane was, nor could he fly to reach the plane in the mid-air.

Needless to say, the four men were surprised to hear that not only had the plane stopped its death plummet, but that it was cruising towards its intended destination, with no wings or engines! When they saw the cameras of who had rescued the plane, they were shocked! It was their friend Clark who had rescued the plane from certain disaster. Bart had remarked that Clark's choice of costume was interesting, and while he had said that, they saw Clark turn away from the camera, smile, and disappear. The next thing they heard Clark's voice behind them, scaring the living crap out of all four of them.

"So, guys, what do you think of the costume?"

They turned around, and saw Clark standing there, in his costume, with his arms crossed, and a playful smirk on his face.

"I can see that the suit is bothering you, so maybe I will change into something that doesn't stand out quite as much." So Clark muttered an unknown word (unknown to Oliver, Victor, Arthur, and Bart) and the four men watched as Clark's hero costume disintegrated into normal street clothes.

Oliver was the first to speak. "Where did you get that technology, Clark? Because I think I would know if tech like that existed on this planet." The others looked at Clark, waiting for his answer.

"Well, Oliver you are right. This technology is not available on this planet, except for my little secret hideout. I seriously doubt that humans will be able to come up with comparable technology for many thousands of years."

"So what are you saying Clark, that that is alien technology you are using?" Oliver demanded.

"Yes, Oliver, that is what I am saying, that I am using alien technology for my costume change, alien technology from my home planet," Clark stated matter-of-factly.

Oliver was speechless for a minute, before saying, "so does that mean that you are an alien Clark, because if you are, then you look just like a human."

Clark smiled. "Yes, Oliver, I am saying that I am an alien from another planet. And for the record, I don't look like you; you look like me, as kryptonians, my race, had been around many thousands of years before humans existed on earth."

"What do you mean, 'had been around?'" Oliver asked.

"Around twenty-three or twenty-four years ago krypton was destroyed by a kryptonian terrorist named Zod," Clark said.

"Who is Zod," Bart asked.

"He was a terrorist who tried to reshape krypton with the Brain InterActive Construct, better known as Brainiac, but Zod failed and was exiled to the Phantom Zone for his crimes, but the damage was done. The ruling council on krypton refused to believe my father when he told them krypton's core was severely unstable, and would cause the planet to explode. So, my father decided to send his only son, me, to live on earth, with a family he had chosen for me. My father, Jor-El, had been to earth when he was about my age, and he got into a bit of trouble. He was helped my Hiram Kent, my adoptive father's father, and my biological father never forgot the kindness he was shown, so he programmed the ship to carry me to Smallville. The first meteor shower acted as an unofficial cover for my landing here on earth. Now, if you will excuse me, my services are needed elsewhere at the moment, so I will leave you to digest what I have told, and I will be back later to tell you more, especially about my powers, or maybe I will let you read about it."

With that, Clark changed back into his super suit, and disappeared out into the blue sky, leaving his friends to digest what they had heard about him.

Perry White was pacing around the conference room as agitated as a cat that just received 10 pounds of catnip. Why was he pacing like that? Because that biggest story ever had essentially been dropped into the laps of his two best reporters, and they had leg it get away from them. It was quite warm in the room, so the windows were wide open to abate some of the heat.

"Lois, Chloe, would you please explain to me why you didn't at least talk to the guy wearing the suit who just happened to save your buts, and can fly as well? I mean, besides the TV reporters, you two were the only reporters on the scene, and you just stood there, gawking at him! I bet that you, Lois, couldn't even tell me what color his eyes were, could you?"

Chloe had to stifle a giggle as Lois turned a shade of red that would look great on Santa Clause's suit.

"Well, chief, I would be willing to bet my career that he had, brown eyes."

"Well then, Miss Lane, it would seem that you would be out of a job, because my eyes are blue."

Lois turned an even deeper shade of red as the whole conference room turned to look at the man wearing the blue body suit and red cape floated outside the conference room window with his arms crossed over his chest in an imposing manner, but the look on his face was one of poorly concealed amusement.

"Well, I, um, you see, that it well…" Lois stammered almost incoherently, but thanks to Clark's enhanced hearing, he could hear every word she had said.

"Don't worry about it. People usually react that way when they first see what I can do. Now if you excuse me, I can hear that a ocean liner of the coast of Australia has stumbled into the great barrier reef, and they are ion need of help."

And just like he had done the first time, he disappeared, except he was slower, so the people of the Planet could see him as he flew. While the rest of the staff, including Perry, Lois took her cousin of to the side to whisper to her.

"Chloe, did you see the cape he was wearing? The _RED_ cape he was wearing?"

Almost 3 miles away, Clark grinned like a Cheshire cat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. For those who care, I am going to be introducing someone new in this chapter. And now, on with the story….

Clark eventually decided that he would go to Perry white to call in that favor that Perry had promised him back in Clark's junior year of high school. It didn't hurt that Clark had been submitting articles under the alias of Kal Elrickson for the past two years. He also decided that even though both Lois and Chloe were after the Superman story (the name coined by Lois in the article describing his first time out side with the costume), and he knew that Chloe knew it was him in the costume, as she had called him after he had left the Daily Planet.

The main reason he wanted to tell his own story was because he wanted to control the public's perceptions of him, since he had only been seen as Superman a few times since the incident with airplane. He had been keeping and eye on the investigation of why the plane had malfunctioned so severely and so far the investigation had deadpanned. So, he decided to change into his new fangled Clark Kent clothes, and pray that the disguise works that way it should, since he doesn't wear a mask when he is superman, as he feels that someone with so much power should not keep their face covered by a mask. With a brief muttering of a kryptonian word, his superman suit changed into his normal clothes, and he walked out of the alley he was standing in and started walking towards the Daily Planet with a briefcase in hand with the already written first interview with superman.

Needless to say, Perry White was ecstatic when Clark handed him the "interview" with superman, and hired Clark on the spot. He had also decided that he would partner Clark up with none other then Lois. Clark first asked for the rest of the afternoon of the finish un packing his apartment, although, in truth, he had already unpacked, but he didn't really want to face the wrath of lane this early in the morning, so he stammered out a thanks to Perry, and left the office with his shoulders hunched, part of Clark's new disguise.

He saw Lois enter the bullpen, and he ducked his head down to avoid her gaze. She only took notice of him when he bumped into her, and she just glared at the retreating figure that had muttered a stammered apology to her. She shook her head at the thought, and was about to proceed to her desk when Perry's voice stopped her.

As Clark approached the elevators and pressed the button to go down, he heard Perry tell Lois that not only had the story been scooped, but that was going to be partnered with the new reporter who had scooped the story. As Clark stood somewhat anxiously waiting for the elevator (a quick glance using X-Ray vision told him that that said elevator was 3 floors down, and was on a straight path towards him) he heard Perry say that the person who had scooped the story and would be her knew partner was Clark Kent, and that Clark was the one who she had bumped into in the bull pen on her ways to her desk. The elevator doors opened as Lois nearly jogged out into the bull pen towards the elevators situated at the back of the floor.

"Clark, don't you dare let those doors close, I mean it…what did I say, Clark, Clark!!!..."

The last thing Lois saw when the elevator doors closed was Clark with his hand raised and his fingers of said hand were waving to her ass the doors closed. Thankful he was the only one in the elevator car he sighed, took of his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand, and thanked god he was invulnerable.

* * *

Most people were shocked to learn the Clark was an alien, which finally answered the question of whether or not there was intelligent life in the galaxy. Lois mostly fumed as she read the article, but she softened a bit when she read about Clark's only memory of krypton. As Clark walked down the street, he listened to bits of conversation between people on the street concerning his article. In one part of the interview, "Clark" had asked "Superman" about krypton, and "Superman" had responded that the only memory of krypton he had was when he was a baby and his mother and father were putting him into his space ship. His mother's only worry was that no one would love him, but his father assured her that he would be loved. Superman said that his parents putting him in that ship to survive krypton's destruction was the hardest thing they ever had to do.

Clark chuckled to himself as he heard many of the women on the street reading the interview practically swooning over his alter-ego, more so after they read the part about his biological mother.

* * *

Two months later, a dark figure was prowling the rooftops of metropolis, searching for its quarry, a quarry that had eluded the dark figure for the last few weeks before skipping town and heading to metropolis. The figure stopped on the rooftop of an abandoned building near the waterfront to wait for his quarry to appear, which he was due to in under an hour. He was invisible in the shadows, not a single being able to see him, or so he thought.

"Just what do you think you are doing in MY city, Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne, better known as the batman, turned to face the newcomer, who had decided to remain in the shadows, the only clue he was there the red/orange glow emanation from his eyes, which soon stopped glowing as the blue bodysuit clad figure floated out of the shadows towards the batman. Batman answered Superman in his usual, gruff manner. "I am here in an attempt to track down a guy named Benito Stryker, who has decided he wants to take over from Carmine Falcone after I put him away. He is here to do business with his metropolis counterparts, Clark."

"So, you figured out who I was, like I figured out who you are. Where does this leave us, Bruce?"

"Well, if you are not to busy, I could use some 'super' help, but if you breath a word that I asked for your help, then I swear to god I will find a way to make you pay."

Usually when Bruce threatens some when, they cower and look away, but Clark just floated there, looking somewhat amused at Bruce's threat.

"No, I am not busy at the moment, and don't worry, I won't tell a sole about you. I doubt if anyone would believe me. I mean look at us: I pretend to be a clumsy, shy oaf, and you pretend to be a snobby playboy, when in reality I am Superman and you are Batman."

Several hours later, when the two heroes had apprehended the last of Stryker's thugs, Clark approached Bruce as he was about to leave.

"Look, I know that you probably want to get back to Gotham as soon as you can, but how about you stop by the planet tomorrow for lunch. We can play catch up. So, what do you think?"

Batman seemed to consider this for a minute, before he replied, "sure, I can do that. How about noon, does that work for you?"

"Sure. I will look for you in the newsroom at noon tomorrow. See you then."

"See you."

And with that, batman pulled his grapple gun from his belt, and pulled himself from the scen, leaving Clark to deal with the cops, as Batman only deals with Lt. Gordon.

_Hope you guys liked this chapter. i plan to ad more super heroes later, and porps to whoever guesses the name of the next hero i plan to add. also, please press the little blue button below. come on, you know you want to..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. For those who care, I am going to be introducing someone else new in this chapter. And now, on with the story….

"So, Smallville, where are you taking us for lunch today?" Lois inquired.

It had become Lois's habit to make Clark take her and Chloe out to lunch ever since he started working there. Clark was secretly glad, because it meant he could spend time with Lois, but today, he shook his head at her question.

"Sorry Lois, I am having lunch with a friend of mine today."

"Ooh, do you have a hot date Smallville?" Although her tone was teasing, she felt a small pang of jealousy when Clark said he had other plans. Clark shook his head.

"No, a friend of mine is in town for a couple of days, and today was the only day that he was free for lunch."

Lois nodded her head. "So, when is your friend due to arrive, Clark?"

Clark was about to say something, when he saw his friend exit the elevators at the back of the floor, so Clark just nodded his head towards the elevators. Lois turned to look where Clark had gestured with his head and both of their mouths dropped to the floor, literally. Because the person Clark had indicated was none other then Bruce Wayne, Gotham Cities billionaire playboy. Lois, along with the rest of the bullpen, including Perry, watched as Clark and Bruce approached and pulled each other into a bear hug. When the introductions between the two men were complete, Lois coughed slightly. Clark turned towards her, and introduced her to Bruce.

"Bruce, this is Lois. Lois, this is Bruce Wayne, Gotham's home town billionaire."

"Mr. Wayne, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, call me Bruce, and I feel as if I know you already, Clark had told mea all bout you, and none of it was good."

Lois turned to glare at Clark, before Bruce held up his hands and said it was a joke. Bruce barely heard Clark muttering something about a poor sense of humor.

"So, I know that this may seem rude, but you and Clark are friends? I mean, you guys seem so different."

Well, Lois," Bruce stated, "Clark and I share similar interests."

Lois was speechless for a second, before asking, "what kind if interests?"

"Well, a little of this, a little of that, here and there," Bruce stated matter-of-factly.

Lois nodded her head in though as Bruce smirked at Clark, while Clark shook his head at Bruce's answer to Lois's question. It was the truth, except only a skewed version of the truth.

"Well, this has been great, but Clark, we really need to go. Lois it was a pleasure meeting you." With that, the tow men, who had easily towered over Lois, turned to walk towards the elevators in the back of the bull pen, while Lois's mouth was still slightly agape.

About 3 months later, superman was contacted by the secretary general of the United Nations, who wished to speak to superman. The request had been placed thought eh Daily Planet, who, the secretary general suspected, would be able to contact superman, since they had been the ones to get the exclusive on him in the first place. So, "Superman" flew to meet with the secretary general at his residence on Manhattan. When he arrived, he was ushered into a waiting room, where the secretary joined him after a few moments.

"Mr. Secretary, how can I be of assistance?" Superman inquired as he stepped forward to shake the secretary's hand.

"Well, Superman, we need your help. The United Nations has been approached by ambassadors of the island nation of themyscira, which is the supposed home of the amazons. They say that it is time they took an active role in helping the world, and they have requested that you meet with the ambassador they have chosen."

Clark was silent for a second, before asking, "Do you know why they have asked for me to meet with her?"

"They wouldn't say superman, but it would be a big help if you were to meet with the ambassador, to see what she has to say."

"You have my help, Mr. Secretary. When do you want me to meet with her?"

"Thank you, Superman. Would you be able to meet with the ambassador in 3 days?"

"I will be able to meet with her at that time, and where do you want me to meet with her?"

"Here will be just fine, Superman. Thank you for all of your help."

Clark bid farewell to the secretary, and flew off to contemplate what he would say to the ambassador from the amazons.

Three days later, superman met with the amazon's ambassador, and it was an interesting meeting. He was led into the same room that he had met the secretary, and when he entered the room, he saw her. She was tall, but not as tall as he was, and she was wearing what looked like a bathing suit made of armor, and two silver bracelets on her forearms. When she turned to look at Clark he saw that she was wearing a tiara o her head. There was also some one in the room who Clark assumed was a translator. He walked over to her and offered his hand, which after some hesitation, she took. When she spoke it was a mixture of classical Greek and Latin.

"Greetings, my name is Diana, and I am the ambassador to man's world from the island of themyscira." The translator made to repeat what Diana had said, but Clark held up his hand to stop her, and said, "Hello Diana, I am Superman, the designated spokesperson for the United Nations."

Diana was surprised to find that Clark could speak her language, and when she asked him about it, he told her a little about his fortress, where he had learned the language, and where he also learned about Amazonian custom. She was also surprised to find that he didn't get tongue tied when talking to her, as some of the humans had done when she had arrived. When questioned about this, he said that if he had been a teenager, then he would have, but as an adult, he saw things in a different light, and he was withholding judgment on her to see what she could do, in terms of her powers. When the meeting was over, they shook hands again as friends, and as Clark flew away he knew he had made a powerful ally in his fight for justice.

_Well, here it is, the introduction of wonder woman. I may do a couple more chapters like this to set the stage, then I will get to the action, so please be patient. When I was imagining this story before I wrote it down, I used Eliza Dushku in my mind when imagining wonder woman, so work with me here. Also, please press the blue button on the bottom of the page, as it feeds my soul. Come on, you know you want to…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons, and somebody would have put Lex in his place by now, but tis not to be.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

You want more Green Lantern, you get more Green Lantern.

Note: when I imagined this story in my head, I pictures tom welling wearing the superman returns suit, if that helps.

Warning: There is a little drama in this chapter, but I thought that it would help people in the story to understand superman in not infallible.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Side not, when I was imagining this story in my head, I put tom welling in the superman returns superman suit. And now, on with the story….

Clark was having a bad day. First, there was an avalanche in the Himalayas, which took a while for him to sort out, although not much time, and then there he flew to the Alaskan coast, where a fishing vessel was floundering badly in the turbulent waters. Then he had had to stop numerous crimes from being committed, and then the icing on the cake of a bad day occurred. He was heading back to metropolis when he saw and heard a semi truck run a red light and plummet into a city bus full of people. He arrived just after the bus and semi exploded, and in the afternoon edition of the Daily Planet, the people saw their savior as no longer destructive. The picture that went along with the article showed it all: a side view picture of Superman, his head bowed and his hands clenched at his sides, with his cape billowing slightly from the wind. Superman had been around long enough that people knew that none of his powers included the ability to see into the future, and there was no possible way he could have saved those people on the bus.

Even though people knew that, it was still a shock to see their hero, their savior, looking so dejected, so crestfallen. What they didn't know was that even though he knew he wasn't a god, he had still gone through the litany of "what ifs" and "if onlys," like if only had been a little faster, if only he had increased his speed faster, or sooner. He only stopped going through those when a family member of one of the people who had been killed in the bus spoke to him, and told him that she didn't blame him for the death of her husband, and that he had done the best that he could have. Once she told him this she hugged him, as did the rest of the family members of the deceased bus riders.

After Clark left the scene of the accident, he needed someone to talk to, someone on the outside looking in, and he remembered a friend he had made a year or so ago. A friend who was named Father Jason Dunbar, who knew Clark's secret, but Pastor Dunbar was trust worthy man, and he provided a sympathetic ear for Clark to talk about his problems. When Clark arrived at the church, first changing into his regular street clothes, he found Father Dunbar waiting for Clark in his office, and Clark sat down, and he began to talk, to talk about whether or not he can really make a difference in the world, if he can fail like he did earlier that day. Father Dunbar told him that god has a purpose for everyone, even superheroes, and he must keep his faith. He also told him that he had heard the reports, and told Clark that he shouldn't blame himself, that only precognition could have saved those people, and that Clark WAS making a difference in the world, only he couldn't see it. Clark thanked father Dunbar for his comforting words, and left the church feeling a little better.

Several weeks later he was in Chicago saving people from various accidental gas explosions. He was helping some people get to safety when another explosion occurred, but before Clark could fly to the rescue, the structure that had almost toppled to the street had been caught. The structure was caught by a giant, green baseball glove. Clark smiled when he saw his friend Hal Jordan floating in the sky, and his right hand pointed towards the fallen structure, and a line of hard light energy which extended from a ring on his hand to the giant baseball glove. Once they had finished rescuing people, they flew of to catch up with each other. They landed in metropolis, changed into their civilian clothes, and walked to a coffee chop so that they talk, and get up to speed with what the other man as been doing, although they pretty much know, but they still want to talk.

Once they had settled down in an out of the way coffee shop that Clark knew about, they started talking. Hal was the first to speak.

"So, are you really the last son of krypton?"

"Yes, I am the one and only."

"Wow. When I first joined the corps, I heard some rumors from some of the older corpsmen that there had been a survivor, but it was just a rumor, until now. The news that there actually was a kryptonian left in the galaxy caused quite a stir in the corps, to say the least. So, when we heard that you were a kryptonian, the guardians of the universe sent me to check up in you, even though I did vouch for you, since I met you a couple of years ago. They still wanted to send me here to check you out, since they know how powerful a kryptonian gets under a yellow sun, and they were worried that you might turn out to be a conqueror or something of that nature."

They talked like that for a few hours, and when Hal left because he had to patrol more of his sector, Clark thought that he had made another friend in the fight against evil.

_Sorry for the wait, the muses cursed me for a few days, and it wasn't until church this morning that I found what this chapter was missing most notably the part in the church hey, even superheroes need someone to talk to. Also, when I imagined this story in my head, my mind saw Kevin Costner as Hal Jordan; although it sounds weird, just work with me. Again, press the little green _


	10. Chapter 10

**Superman: A New Beginning**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story; they are the property of their respective owners, although if I did own the characters then Clark would have stopped all of the stupid Lana angsty crap in earlier seasons, and somebody would have put Lex in his place by now, but tis not to be.

Summary: This is my first fan fic, so please, bear with me. This story takes place after the season 6 episode combat.

Thanks to those who have reviewed my story. Side not, when I was imagining this story in my head, I put tom welling in the superman returns superman suit. And now, on with the story….

Two years. It had been two years since Clark had come back from his journey of self discovery and had become superman. In those two years he had made both friends and enemies. Unfortunately, the latter group was larger then the first, but he wasn't too worried about them, as they really weren't powerful enough to challenge him on there own, or even in small groups.

Clark had been using his computers in the fortress to keep an eye on Lex's experiments, especially Project Ares, which was supposed to protect the people of earth from metahuman threats. Unfortunately, those threats also included Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, and various other heroes.

While he had been looking into project ares, he discovered that Lex was going to use the prototype soldiers from the project to take over the united states of America, because he believed that all metahumans were a threat, and if the government wasn't going to do anything about if, then he would do it himself. Only he wouldn't reveal himself as the architect until his soldiers had completely taken over.

The plans called for soldiers to simultaneously remove the president, senate, and the House of Representatives from power. As Clark was reading this he came to a conclusion: if he was to have any hope of stopping ares, then he was going to need some help.

With that in mind, he used the computers to have a couple of friends meet him at the Kent farm, as his mother was currently a US senator, and was residing in Washington D.C. for the time being, and the farm would prove to be a useful place to meet to discuss what Clark had in mind.

The call went to two people. The two people Clark had in mind for starting this team were Batman and Wonder Woman. About an hour after Clark sent the message to his friends, they arrived at the farm, curious as to the reason why they were there. Clark wasted no time in explaining what Lex had in store, and what he wanted to do about it.

"So, Clark, what do you want to do about this?" Bruce asked.

"Well, since they will have multiple soldiers attacking different targets, and I won't be able to be in three places at the same, I was thinking we could work together as a team."

"Really, why?"

"Because, if we weren't working together, and Luthor went ahead with his plan, then the other heroes would have no knowledge of the attack until the morning, after Luthor had solidified his power, and ordered arrest warrants for us, or worse, shoot to kill orders. This way, with the three of us in charge of the group, and the other heroes from around the country, we would be able to stop Luther's plane from coming to fruition. Besides, I have a plan if can get J'onn J'onzz to join the group."

"What plan is that, Kal," Diana asked.

Clark told Bruce and Diana of his plan involving the Martian manhunter. They were both intrigued by Clark's plan.

"So, Bruce, Diana, what do you guys think? Do you want to join together to stop luthor's maniacal plan?"

Bruce and Diana considered Clark's proposal. After a few moments, they both agreed to join with him and start the team with the three of them as the leaders, and to ask other heroes to join.

Before they left to contact the other heroes to join the team, Bruce turned to Clark and asked him a question.

"So, Clark, what is the name of this team we put together?"

Clark thought for a minute, thinking back to a few specific moments in his past as he answered Bruce's question. First, he thought back to when Bart had left Smallville, saying he would g look for other people like them, maybe start a club or a **LEAGUE** or something. Next, he thought to when he was in his barn with Bart, victor, Arthur, and Oliver had said the name had to have the word **JUSTICE** in it. With those memories in hand, Clark told Bruce and Diana his idea for the name of the team.

They both liked it.

Over the next couple of days, they sent messages to Green Arrow, Black Canary, The Angel of Vengeance, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg and the Martian Manhunter, telling them to meet with a friend a certain place at a certain time. When the above mentioned heroes arrived at the location, they were transported to the fortress.

"Where the hell are we," Oliver demanded.

"You are in my fortress of solitude. It was designed to simulate my home planets geography, Oliver."

The newcomers turned and saw superman, batman, and wonder woman standing on a raised platform.

"Why have you brought us here, superman," Oliver demanded.

"Because, batman, wonder woman and I need your help. Lex has decided it is time to take matters into his own hands. He is going to use project ares to remove the United States government and place himself in command. If and when he does that, he is going to issue arrest and/or shoot to kill orders for a metahumans, both villains and heroes. The three of us have already joined forces, but we are going to need the help of all of you if we are going to stop luthor's plan."

The assembled heroes were shocked by what they heard. They turned from superman, batman and wonder woman to decide what to do. The decision making process didn't take long. After a few minutes, they all decided to join with the three heroes. They were all informed about the rules of the team: they don't get involved in politics, or organized religion, because it would raise concerns about why they were supporting one group and not the other.

Once they had gone over the rules, they turned to the briefing of the heroes about the project ares super soldiers. Clark turned his head towards the console, and his eyes briefly glowed white (just like they usually do when he interacts with the fortress) and a panel opened up on the wall to display the relevant information about the project. Clark turned towards the group as he began to explain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the culmination of project ares: genetically engineered super-soldiers. Each one has the same abilities: force field projection, courtesy of DNA from the twins; invisibility, courtesy of DNA from graham garret; super-strength, courtesy of the DNA from the alien titan, also used to fuse the abilities together; and last but not least, super-speed, courtesy of the DNA from our very own Flash." At this, everyone turned to look at Bart, who had turned away from the group.

"How did they get Flash's DNA," Oliver wondered.

"They obtained it when Flash was held captive by Luthor several years ago," Clark said.

As the team turned from Clark, Bruce, and Diana to absorb the information being presented to them, Clark called out to them.

"Hey guys?"

The assembled heroes turned to look at the big three, as they would later be known as.

"Welcome to the Justice League."

_Whew! Sorry it took so long for me to update my story. It got really hectic for me, what with having to deal with school, finals, and the search for a summer job. So here it is, the introduction of the Justice League. Oh, sorry to have sprung Black Canary into the story on you guys, because I had wanted to mention her earlier in the story, but oh well. Anyway, I wanted to use Sarah Michelle Geller for black canary. I can just imagine Sarah wearing those black fishnets… (Clears throat loudly) so, any way, press the little blue button, and let me know what you guys think of this new chapter, and I will be sure to not wait so long to update again._


End file.
